Talk:Hinata Hyūga
holy **** Someone had moved Hinata from Hyuga to Uzumaki, but I reverted it back. Question is, did I do right? Maybe it should be moved? But in that case we would have to move Mito to Senju and Kushina to Namikaze or not?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:45, November 6, 2014 (UTC) : Nah, its just like Kushina didn't take Minato's surname (to our knowledge), and with Hinata being from a prestigious clan, it is very likely she didn't take Naruto's surname. Either way, we don't know, so Hyūga is fine. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:49, November 6, 2014 (UTC) : Kushina would have been Namikaze, not Senju, though. - Alexdhamp (talk) 20:27, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, made a typo.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Medical-nin I believe Hinata should have a Medical Ninjutsu appendix the abilities sections of her page because she has been shown to use the Mystical Palm Technique (that can obviously be listed as anime only as every other character's jutsu that only appear in the anime) along with the fact that she relocated Naruto's shoulder with the Gentle Fist: it was a medical usage of the Gentle Fist, and believe it or not, Medical-nin also do other stuff beside using the Mystical Palm Technique. Medical-nin must also know about poisons, medicine, herbs, anatomy, etc. And we've seen that in both manga and anime Hinata has demonstrated the necesary knowledge to, as I request, put "Mystical Palm Technique" in her Jutsu list and create a Medical Ninjutsu appendix with all the instances where she's put her knowlegde in medicine, anatomy, etc both in anime in manga, in the abilities section. She may not be a Medical-nin per se but she has knowledge in it and that goes beyond using the "Mystical Palm Technique". Edit: If she was to be listed as "medical-nin" it would be put "medical-nin (anime only) as well. Habibi0 (talk) 22:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Where was it stated that she is 161cm in The Last?? I am removing that until proof is given. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) : From the sketches we were given? Hinata grew 1 centimeter.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:58, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I would love to see those sketches, because I checked saiyanisland and this site itself and have not seen her new height at all. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) : Give me a bit. The sketch dump thread on Narutoforums is extremely long.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 04:29, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok cool, I will wait here. and btw If you find the heights for Konohamaru, Hanabi, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara and Temari and whoever else is missing that info on the site let me know. I have already added Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Tenten, and Rock Lee's heights. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 04:43, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Romaji and Kanji for Byakugan Princess i know it's kinda strange to talk about the romaji and kanji of "Byakugan Princess", but it's worth a try. For romaji, it's either Byakugan-hime or Byakugan-ōjo in my opinion. So what do you think? Kunoichi101 (talk) 03:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :I think that if you give me a source, I can provide you with the Japanese stuff. ;) • Seelentau 愛 議 03:20, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::it wasn't from a soucre actually. it somehow came out my mind upon seeing the title. 白眼姫 is also a kanji i made up. well can't be sure if it's acceptable. =.=' Kunoichi101 (talk) 03:27, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I mean, where was she called "Byakugan Princess"? • Seelentau 愛 議 02:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::In the movie, of course. Toneri addresses Hinata when she was finally captured. Kunoichi101 (talk) 02:40, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ah, you've already watched the movie? o.ô • Seelentau 愛 議 02:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::uh no... i read about that part from Hinata's article which i thought of thinking romaji and kanji like Byakugan-hime. =.=' i'd rather watch the whole movie with English sub version. Kunoichi101 (talk) 03:05, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::She just probably read spoilers posted on tumblr and forums. I've seen them myself.--'NinjaSheik' 04:26, December 11, 2014 (UTC)